


For You

by A_Bad_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bad_Writer/pseuds/A_Bad_Writer
Summary: Kara is in danger and Lena doesn't hesitate to step in front of the Girl of Steel.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Saw short versions of this in a few people's Supercorp fans CC's.

“What’s that look for?” Lena asked as she gathered her things from her desk and put them in her purse.

“What look?” Kara said, her head shooting up to stare at Lena.

“The one you have whenever you’re nervous about something” Lena said, a teasing smirk playing at her lips, as she moved into Kara’s space. “The one you have right now” She whispered huskily.

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not nervous” Kara shook her head as she answered.

In truth Kara was very nervous. Over the last six nights she had tried to share the with Lena that only secret she hadn’t told her. Every time she tried something got in the way or she made some excuse. _Lena’s too tired, Lena’s focused on work, the movie just started, the pizza’s gonna get cold, Lena looks really sexy in that underwear._ Kara remembered the last to very well. However, it all truly came down to the fact that Kara was happy, happier then she had ever been. The chance that what she was going to say could bring it all crashing down and leave the woman who had her heart hating her was terrifying.

Kara new she had to do it. That was why she stood in Lena’s office, nervous, as they prepared to go home. Tonight, she was going to tell Lena that she was Supergirl.

“Well then let’s go home and not be nervous” Lena teased before pressing her lips to Kara’s cheek. “Darling”

And like that Kara and Lena were silently making their way through L-Corp to Lena’s car.

It was in the lobby that Lena felt some was wrong. Kara had once joked that Lena had developed a sixth sense after all the assassination attempts. It was Kara’s wince of pain and the sight of her bending to hide her face that made it all real. Epically the green veins that Kara was failing to hide.

It was a fun game, pretending not to now Kara was Supergirl. Mindlessly nodding at whatever poorly cobbled together excuse Kara put together, fake sleeping whenever Kara woke in the middle of the night for a Supergirl emergency, pretending not to notice her slipping back into the bed an hour or two later.

It wasn’t a game now though. Lena knew exactly what had this effect on Kara and the thought of what was causing it scared her.

Just as she tore her gaze from Kara she saw him. Average height and build, dirty blonde hair, determined face, hand slowly coming out of the fold of his jacket, and walking straight toward them with a few security guards who just noticed the threat coming up behind him.

Then Lena saw it. A gun in the hand that was covered by his jacket, a familiar green glow along the barrel and grip. Judging by the guard’s distance they wouldn’t make it before he got a shot off. As Lena’s brain ran through a thousand thoughts the man’s stopped, raised the gun, and without hesitation Lena stepped in front of Kara who had just raised herself up.

Lena heard three shots, felt three sharp and burning pains in her abdomen, and heard the scuffle as the man was tackled to the ground.

Above all though, she felt Kara’s arms hook under hers, as she fell back into her lover, and gentle guide her to the ground. One hand shot to Lena’s middle to try and control the bleeding, the other caressing Lena’s face with mild panic.

“Are…are y-you alright?” Lena choked out.

“Why…why did you do that?” Kara said throw sobs as tears poured freely from her eyes.

“Because I know Kara” Lena said, wincing at eh pain in her gut. “I know” She cried.

“Y-you” Kara started before Lena’s voice made her silent.

“It’s not important. I love you, tha-that’s what’s important” Her fingers trailed along Kara’s cheek and Jaw as she pushed out the words. “I love you” She said again, the words devolving into weak sobs.

Lena knew that if this was the end then she wanted Kara to hear her say it one last time.

“shhh” Kara soothed, her wrapping around Lena’s shoulder and lifting her closer to her. “It’s gonna be okay”

“I-It hurts Kara” Lena’s voice was pained and weak. “I’m going to die, I’m-I’m going-“

“No!” Kara was resolute, but it was more of an attempt to convince herself then Lena. “You’re not going to die” Some how saying it made it all real for Kara. Suddenly the reality that Lena could die became the likely outcome in her mind.

“N-no” Kara’s voice was small and broken as she started pressing her lips to Lena’s forehead. “Please Lena, please don’t die” She pleaded, rocking back and forth with Lena. “I-I love you, plea-please Lena I love”

“I Love you so much Kara”

The whispered declaration spurred the fire in Kara. She willed herself up, fighting through the pain in her veins, with Lena in her arms and ran. She ran to the exit and out to the front of L-Corp. Kara fought through the pain, through the weakness, and blasted off into the sky. Kara made a direct line to the D.E.O, pushing herself harder than she ever had because of the kryptonite bullets in Lena.

Kara flew through the balcony entrance of the D.E.O, one leg breaking up the floor as she grinded to a halt with Lena cradled in her arms. Alex and J’onn made their way to her but stopped as soon as they saw who she was carrying.

“Shot” was all Kara managed to get out until she broke down crying again.

Kara reluctantly let the medical team take Lena from her arms. She watched them place her on the gurney but when she went to follow them she couldn’t lift herself. It was then that she noticed Alex had wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m going to save her” Alex whispered in her ear before letting go and standing.

“I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy or Sad ending?


End file.
